This invention relates to the installation of panels in frames and more specifically to the installation of ornamental panels and mirrors in frame portions of furniture.
There has existed for many years in the furniture manufacturing field a continuing need for an efficient and economical device to attach ornamental panels or mirrors in recesses in furniture. Frequently, clamping blocks, which overlap the panel, are drilled and screwed to the frame members surrounding the panel to lock the panel in position. This method of assembly requires the use of screws to retain the panel in position, a screwdriver for installing the screw in the retaining block, a jig or fixture for positioning the screws and the blocks, and the provision of predrilled screw holes in the blocks to speed assembly. This method of assembly is slow because of the substantial amount of time required to insert the screws after assembling all of the various pieces and positioning them with jigs or fixtures. The screw head and clamping blocks do not produce an attractive installation when the clamping blocks are visible. Additionally, a high percentage of rejects frequently results from accidents occasioned by the manual use of tools and screws in this type of installation.
An alternative to the screw and clamping block installation has been the application of hot glue to the clamping blocks thereby eliminating the need for intalling screws. Unfortunately, this method of installation is extremely unsightly and the glass, mirror or panel which is being retained by the glued blocks is not easily removed or replaced without damage to the various parts.
None of the previously known methods of installing panels has prevented vibration or rattling of the panels if the various components loosen or shrink. The previous methods of installing panels have been relatively slow and have required a relatively high level of skill by the installer to produce neat installations with an acceptable level of rejects. These previous known methods of installing panels do not produce a sufficiently attractive appearance to permit exposure of the clamping devices to the view of the user unless a high level of expense is incurred in providing attractive clamping blocks and screws and in exercising a high degree of care in installing the screws in the clamping blocks.
These previously known installations have resulted in clamping devices which project above the frames surrounding the panels thereby resulting in clearances between the frames and adjacent surfaces. These projecting clamps create an unattractive appearance for the assemblies and therefore must be covered or located in unexposed areas which greatly limits the flexibility in designing panel installations.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved panel installation for furniture and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a panel installation which reduces the high labor costs associated with previous panel installations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a panel installation which is attractive in appearance when the clamping device is exposed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a panel installation for retaining glass, mirrors, or panels in a frame by holding members under continuous resilient stress conditions which prevent any rattling due to the loosening or shrinkage of the various components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a panel installation which may be assembled by hand without requiring any tools, jigs or fixtures.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a panel installation which will result in a very low number of rejects.
A further additional object of the present invention is to provide a panel installation in which the removal and reinstallation of panels can be accomplished quickly by hand.
Achievement of the objects of this invention is enabled through the provision of a frame surrounding a recess for receiving a panel, said frame having inwardly facing edge portion along the top, bottom and side frame members defining a retaining lip forming a rear abutment surface to support in the recess a panel of glass, plywood or the like having edges which fit into the recess and rest against the retaining lip. The inner edge portions of the frame members has a groove parallel to the plane of the panel and generally U-shaped spring clip fasteners having first legs which are inclined to the plane of the groove and extend into the groove and second legs which are joined to the first legs and have lips at the ends thereof which press against the edge of the panel to retain the first legs in a stressed condition in the groove.
A better understanding of the manner in which the preferred embodiment of the subject invention achieves the objects of the invention will be enabled when the following written description is read in conjunction with the appended drawings.